Rabitt Holes
by Flos
Summary: What if Alice didn't make the journey through the Looking Glass on her own? What if Hatter had an equally gorgeous brother? And finally what have the Cheshires been trying so desperately to hide? Retale with a spin- the missing Cat has been found.


Rabbit Holes

_A/N: This story is mainly based on Syfy's 2009 Alice but the final push of inspiration needed to get the ball rolling was provided by the episode of Once Upon A Time where the Hatter is brought into the story. Their version of the Mad Hatter reminded me of our beloved Andrew Lee Potts so you can see why this immediately inspired an Alice FanFiction. It's been in the back of my mind forever but I never managed to get to it til now. I'll be uploading chapters every week but I'll also be putting questions in the bottom author's note. If someone guesses right in the comments I'll upload the new chapter the next day._

Prologue: Off With His Head

The agent of the white rabbit walked into the Heart's Casino to give his report and was not entirely sure what type of reaction to expect. This was the Queen of Hearts after all and predictable she was not. Making the most of the walk to the throne room he considered the best way to word the news.

As he was awaiting his audience with the Queen just outside the double doors he could hear some of what was happening inside but could not quite make out what they were saying, but then he could barely make out what sounded like a sneeze and then louder than all the rest and heard perfectly even through the thick doors was, "YOU FOOL OF A CLUB! OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

"Now, now my dear", said Winston, "Perhaps something less drastic a beating or flogging maybe."

"NO, HIS HEAD IT WILL BE! NEXT!"

Seconds later a suit was dragged out the doors and down the hall crying and screaming all the way, "I'm sorry I sneezed. PLEASE! I'M SORRY!" Ah, so she was already in an ill mood this afternoon. With this sobering thought in mind the rabbit approached the heart-shaped throne on which she sat.

The Queen asked, "Have you located that ungrateful son of mine yet?"

The white rabbit answered with all the composure and respect in his voice he could manage, "We are close your majesty however there are complications we had not foreseen…"

"I don't want to hear about your complications. WHERE IS MY RING?"

At this the rabbits face paled and when he spoke again there was a slight stutter to his words, "The ring is still in Prince Heart's possession. That much we know for certain but more time will be needed to find the exact…"

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

As the suits at his side grabbed hold of his arms the agent lost all color and when they began pulling him toward the doors he looked as though he would faint but he made one last effort to deliver the news that might let him survive the day, "Wait your majesty, a Cheshire has been spotted."

"WHAT! Bring him back."

The agent slumped in pure relief then spoke, "In our search for Prince Heart and the Stone of Wonderland we discover her living and working among the oysters."

"A Cheshire, with the oysters, you must be mistaken. Off with…"

"No my queen," In his urgency to save his head he dared interrupt her, "it was confirmed by the very best. She has white hair and dark skin you wouldn't find in Wonderland but her eyes give it away. No matter the color a Cheshire's eyes will always reflect light at night."

"Well then this is an interesting development." The white rabbit relaxed even more, until she spoke again, "Now explain to me why I was not informed of this EARLIER."

For just a moment the rabbit was not sure of what to say, "Well… your majesty… we wanted to… you see there were…"

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" Suddenly the agent had all sorts of things to say but none stopped them from dragging him out the doors.

The Queen turned to one of the suits at her side, "Find the Hatters. Find the Cat. Then bring them all to me."

_A/N: While I loved SyFy's Alice in almost every possible way I was extremely disappointed in the lack of a Cheshire Cat. I remedy that situation and yes she is smoking hot but don't worry Alice is still the girl for Hatter. At least she's the girl for the Hatter we've met in the movie but did you notice the s on Hatters in the last sentence? As in more than one of them. After all they never said Hatter didn't have an equally gorgeous brother hiding somewhere. Ooh la la! See if you can guess the actor he'll be based off of. If someone gets it right I'll upload the next chapter. Also, I know this chapter was ridiculously short (my A/N is probably longer than the actual dialogue) and I apologize. The next one is already written and is about three times longer. Chapter three with the Hatters is even longer than that because really who isn't inspired by a sexy man in a hat._


End file.
